Lovefool
by xXYohioXx
Summary: Falling in love with your sisters best friend? Bad. The guy has a crush on another girl? Even worse. (LenPiko) (Len x Piko) (Slight Piko x Otomachi Una) (RinKu) (RinxMiku)


Len stuffed his cold hands in his pocket.

He was walking home from school with his twin sister Rin. They hadn't exchanged any words since morning, considering the fact that it 20 degrees, and it just annoyed them to talk about their crappy days.

Rin wasn't comfortable with the silence, so she broke it.

"There's this new guy,"

Len rolled his eyes. Another newbie. Probably some jock. Yeah sure, Len was on the lacrosse team, but that didn't really count, did it?

"His name is Piko. He's super sarcastic."

Len payed closer attention. Most jocks aren't that sarcastic. Heck, they don't even know what sarcastic means.

"He's also really funny. Some guy called him gay because of his hair, and he said, 'I'm as straight as the pole you dance on,' It was hilarious. The whole class was giggling like we were in first grade. You should have seen it." Rin burst out laughing in the middle of the sentence. Then coughing.

Len thought what the guy said was funny, but Rin laughing made it even funnier. Len couldn't stand when other people laughed. It doesn't matter if the joke was funny or not, if someone started laughing, he'd start laughing along with the person.

As soon as they finished the laughing-coughing fit, Rin 'ahemed.'

"He looks kind of weird, in a good way though."

Len's eyes screamed confusion.

"He has one heterochromatic eyes. One is green, and the other blue. Here's a pic, he let me take a selfie with him." Rin stated, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, swiping around in order to find the photo.

When she found it, she handed her phone to Len.

Len's eyes widened.

The 'Piko' guy was sticking is tongue out, and his long gray hair was on his shoulders. You could see his blue and green eyes clearly. He had freckles.

He was gorgeous. And he wasn't even fat. Which is like, gold.

Rin smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"He's hot, huh?" Rin smirked.

Len blushed. Maybe Rin wouldn't notice because of the cold.

"Hot? Please Rin, I'm straight. Ish.." Len snorted, muttering the last part. That was a lie. He was as straight as a cracked road. Even though that was kind of cheesy, it was true.

They continued in silence for a while.

Rin grabbed a ton of a snow with her bare hands, and formed a ball.

' _Oh crap,'_ Len thought, knowing she was making a snowball. But instead of throwing it at Len, she threw it behind him.

"You missed." Len smirked.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't." She chuckled, pointing behind Len.

Len looked behind him.

"Hi to you too, Rin. Thanks a lot, I'll get revenge. Trust me." A guy muttered, wiping snow away from his hair and his eyes. As soon as he opened them, his eyes met Len's.

Len's eyes widened.

 _Was this…._

Rin giggled.

"Yo Piko! So you live nearby! Oh, this is my brother Len. He's available." Rin smirked.

Piko rolled his eyes while Len blushed.

"So are you. Last time I checked, incest is wincest. And nice to meet you , I'm Piko." Piko muttered, giving a small, fake, smile.

Len took a second look at the guy.

He was super short, he couldn't be taller than 5'4. Len was at least a couple inches taller. Piko had a resting bitch face.

"Piko, please. You don't have to lie to yourself." Rin smirked

"I'm not." He deadpanned, glaring daggers at Rin.

Len, Piko, and Rin continued walking in silence.

Piko and Len kept exchanging secret glances, which would make them blush furiously.

"This is my stop." Piko stated sheepishly. Rin nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye Piko!" Len said a little bit too excitedly.

Piko smiled. It wasn't a fake one either.

"Bye Len." He smiled.

Rin and Len continued walking.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I…um…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Rin teased, sticking out her tongue. Len rolled his eyes and wiped a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"I..I…um, I have a crush."  
Rin smirked.

"I WONDER WHO…" She stated sarcastically.

Len bit his lip. He was straight. He liked girls. Not boys. Girls. But something about Piko made his stomach do cartwheels and hiss heart wheeze. He liked Piko. Heck, maybe he _loved_ him. How the actual heck was that possible? They just met. It made him mad at himself. Plus, there's always the chance that Piko was straight.

So what's the point?

Len felt angry. He decided to ask Rin.

"Rin, is Piko straight?"  
Rin smirked.

"Why would you want to know?"

Len felt hurt. Piko probably was straight.

"I…please Rin. I..I have to know…."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. Why would Len want to know? Still, there was something different about Len. His cheeks were red, he looked down, and there was a glint of something different in his eyes. She gave in. She couldn't tease Len about this, even though she wanted to.

"Yes and no. He's bisexual."

Len's heart raced. So, basically he had a chance with Piko. Which was a really good start. Plus, bisexual usually meant gay…OR straight, but…maybe he leaned towards guys….?

Piko did look gayish.

"Len, were here." Rin stated once they arrived at their house.

"Ok."

Once they opened the door, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku greeted them. Meiko adopted Rin, Len, and Miku. She was engaged to Kaito Shion, but she refused to ever change her last name. Whenever they asked, it was always the same thing, ' _Meiko Sakine did great things. I don't want people to search my name on google and not find me. It took a lot of work for me to be on google.'_

Rin, Len, and Miku always laughed at this.

Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune were brother and sister. When Kaito and Miku's parents died, Miku moved in with Kaito and Meiko.

It would be weird calling Miku their 'aunt' since she was only two years older, so they just called her Onee-chan.

"Take of your jackets. Rin, where are your gloves? Your hands are freezing." Meiko said worriedly.

Rin smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot them in my room."

Meiko rolled her eyes and grabbed herself a soda. Ever since Miku, Rin, and Len came into her life she dropped the alcohol habit.

"Kaito went to buy some groceries. By groceries, I mean Ice Cream and some stuff for dinner since Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi are coming." Meiko groaned, knowing that he would buy at least five tubs.

Rin went to talk to Miku.

"Guess what? Len has a crush." Rin gushed.

Miku squealed and ran over to Len with Rin.

Miku. Miku was so nice and sweet, but she had a weird thing for Leeks. She would always be gnawing one. She also had crazy long turquoise hair. Meiko would always comb her hair for her. Usually, Miku wanted it in two pigtails, but sometimes she would want it in braids or a side ponytail.

Meiko is like, the hair expert. She does Gakupo's hair with her best friend Luka. Sometimes she did Luka's hair for her when Luka wanted to be fancy scmancy. Sometimes, Luka and Meiko had mental health days together. They would pretend to be sick twenty four hours ahead, then use a sick day to get out of work. They would eat ice cream out of the tum together and trash talk about people. Sometimes Miki, their other friend came over.

Miki, she was a whole 'nother story. She was very energetic, and was married to Kiyoteru, a teacher. They lived with Kiyoteru's sister, Yuki Kaii. Yuki was a nine year old, and she was super bossy. She was determined to marry Len, which Miku thought was just adorable.

Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. She thought Len was adorable, even though she was Lesbian. She, Rin, and Miku were inseparable

"Len? Are you alive? Who's the special girl? Or guy, I don't assume." Miku gushed, hugging Len. Wait, more like choking Len.

"His name…is Piko…." Len muttered.

Meiko overheard.

"Did I just here correctly? Len has a crush? My little Len? Your growing up too fast Len." Meiko pouted, hugging Len.

Len groaned.

 _DING DONG_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

 **What do you think? There aren't a lot of Len x Piko fanfics out there, so I decided so change that!  
**


End file.
